The connecting mode between a plug and a receptacle can be a vertical insert mode. However, when the plug connects with the receptacle by the vertical insert mode, such as an insert pull connector, terminals of the plug of the insert pull connector may not match terminals of the receptacle of the insert pull connector, causing the terminals of the plug and the receptacle to be damaged.